carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Verdict (retelling)
Previous Episode : Enter Alexis Scene 1 : Courthouse The jury finally reaches its verdict in Blake's trial - Blake is guilty of voluntary manslaughter. The judge sentences Blake to two years probation as recommended by the jury. Blake is still angry and claims he is innocent. Andrew wisely convinces Blake to shut up, to not appeal, and to take the two years probation. Blake still is adamant that he is not guilty. Scene 2 : Memorial Hospital (Claudia's room) Claudia wants to leave as she can't pay the medical bills. The doctor says she does not have to worry about the bills - Blake is taking care of that. Scene 3 : Courthouse Steven tries to talk to Blake after the verdict, but Blake snubs him. Scene 4 : Courthouse (corridor) Andrew prevents Blake the press is waiting for him outside. Scene 5 : Courthouse (exteriors) Blake, Krystle and Andrew are catched by Ty Meredith a journalist from Inside Finance Magazine. Their exchange is very unpleasant. Scene 6 : Steven's apartment Claudia calls the hospital to have some news of Claudia. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) Fallon asks Joseph to stay Blake's friend because he only has he and her now. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom/Stairs/Library) Krystle finds Blake awake. She tells him she is ready to rejoin him in his bedroom. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Upstairs Corridor) Blake tells everyone that he is going to change - and not force his way on his family as he had done in business. Scene 10 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) Michael is ready to bring Blake at Denver Carrington. But Blake does not need him. Joseph tells him he will drive the car for Blake today and find then another chauffeur. Michael is fired. Scene 11 : Memorial Hospital (Claudia's room)/Mother Blaisdel's House Claudia calls Matthew's mother to find out where Matthew and Lindsay are. Matthew's mother is disgusted by Claudia's adultery so much that she would deny Claudia the right to see her own child. Also, Steven pays Claudia a visit but she would rather be alone. Scene 12 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Alexis tells Blake she is sorry for her testimony. Blake does not believe her and asks her to leave Denver. She says she leaves when she chooses. Also, Alexis tells Blake that he should not have treated Steven so - rejecting him after he reached out. Blake will hear none of it. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) Fallon is looking for Michael. Joseph tells her Blake has Michael fired, which bothers Fallon. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Patio) Fallon tries to sweet talk her father to allow Michael to stay. Blake will have none of that. The Carrington name must stand for high moral values. No wonder Krystle is turning on Blake. After his spat with Fallon, Blake tells Krystle he wishes he never had any children and that it was wrong of him to force Krystle to have his child. Little does know Blake that Krystle is pregnant. Scene 15 : St Dennis Club Jake Dunham invites Alexis for lunch because he wants to know what is the "dirty secret" Alexis had spoken about to him on the phone. Alexis replies she does not have skeletons in her closet. Scene 16 : Carrington Mansion (Alexis' art studio) Alexis sneaks onto her old studio on the Carrington Estate. Joseph confronts her and tells Alexis that he pretty much has been stalking her from a distance, even keeping a scrap book of scandal articles on Alexis. Alexis is flattered that Joseph, the "impotent voyeur", would fantasize about her stories. Scene 17 : St Dennis Club Blake and Jake have an unpleasant talk. Scene 18 : Steven's apartment Krystle tries to broker a peace between Steven and Blake, and invites Steven at home. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Library/Vestibule) Blake tries to impose his will on Steven. Blake is even willing to "forgive" Steven for testifying against him. Steven is outraged, he does not need Blake's forgiveness. In fact, it is Blake who should ask for Steven's forgiveness and Steven is not giving it to him. Steven storms out of the house. Blake tells Krystle he knew it would not work, but Krystle blames Blake and let's him know that he has not changed. Krystle finally breaks the news she is pregnant to Blake after she faints. Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Living Room/Patio) Things get worse for Blake. Joseph has something to show him and Alexis is concerned. Scene 21 : Carrington Mansion (Alexis' art studio) Alexis has no intention of returning to Acapulco right away - not until all of her business is done. Alexis's reminiscing at her old study gave her a great idea. She is going to move in, and Blake cannot stop her because he gave her the studio. Next Episode : Alexis's secret